Importancia
by luvvera
Summary: Porque Draco no es celoso, oh no, y no le molesta en lo absoluto ver a Potter hablando con otro, ni siquiera con un melquetrefe del ministerio, claro que no. Drarry, por supuesto, mención slash.


**Disclaimer:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, todo de Rowling, yo solo los uso para jugar como me place.

**N/A: **Me siento frustrada por no poder actualizar mi historia de Ivy League (es que ya tengo los capítulos terminados en casa y estoy de vacaciones), por lo que me descargo con estos oneshots que no tienen mucho que ver con nada pero me ayudan a despejarme. A quien le guste, es bienvenido a dejarme un review, que no molestan.

**Importancia**

No era que le importara demasiado, no, en verdad no le importaba en absoluto. Por supuesto que no. No sentía ningún tipo de retorcijón en el estómago y ciertamente no le sudaban las palmas ni el corazón le latía desbocado. Esas cosas simplemente no le sucedían a un Malfoy. Jamás.

Ni siquiera cuando veía a Potter hablando demasiado acaramelado con un idiota del Ministerio, claro que no. Porque Potter no tenía ese efecto en la gente, mucho menos en él, y por eso él no sentía ni el más mínimo impulso de arrancarle la cabeza con los dientes a ese idiota. No que a Draco le desagradara, claro que no, simplemente era un idiota. Siempre sonreía como un bobo mientras caminaba por allí. Y sus pantalones eran una atrocidad y a Draco le dolían los ojos de tan sólo mirarlo. Además hablaba con Potter. Definitivamente era un idiota y pensándolo bien, tal vez le desagradara un poco.

Y Potter era más idiota aún, porque no podía ser que alguien como Potter se rebajara a salir con alguien así. No que Potter fuera demasiado, pero el flacucho del ministerio era muy poco, eso era. Potter era alguien normal con un horrible gusto para los hombres, sólo eso, aunque a Draco no podía importarle menos, ya que él no tenía el más mínimo interés en el morocho.

Si bien disfrutaba follándoselo siempre que pudiera, era simplemente por deporte, a Draco le gustaba follar. No tenía nada que ver con el maravillosamente perfecto y respingado trasero de Potter, por supuesto que no, ni con la sonrisa de bobalicón que le dedicaba cuando tenía ocasión, y evidentemente no era que Potter fuera atractivo. Bueno, quizás si fuera atractivo, porque Draco no estaba si no era con los mejores, pero tampoco era el más atractivo. Al menos no más que él.

Cómo iba diciendo, puede que Potter fuera increíblemente apetecible, pero aún así, no era gran cosa. No era que follara como los dioses o que sus labios fueran los más suaves o su polla la más sabrosa. Estaba bien, nada más. Puede que estuviera más que bien, pero si es que Potter era bueno en la cama, daba buenas mamadas y besaba como un condenado infeliz era sólo porque Draco le había enseñado. Porque si algo era cierto era que no había mejor amante y profesor que Draco.

Y Potter lo sabía muy bien, por lo que era inentendible que estuviera coqueteando con ese flacucho y desganado empleado del Ministerio. Nadie en su sano juicio cambiaría la posibilidad de estar con un Malfoy por un papelero de segunda. Nadie.

Es sabido que un Malfoy jamás se rebaja, tiene modales y siempre se comporta con dignidad, por lo que es casi inconcebible ver a un Malfoy insólitamente caminando hacía un empleado del ministerio y, con toda la dignidad del mundo, empujándolo a un lado. Pero a Draco eso le importa muy poco, porque no hay nadie que lo haya visto, salvo el idiota de Potter, y no podría decirle a nadie ni aunque quisiera, ya que su lengua está demasiado ocupada en una lucha interminable con la de Draco.

Puede que Potter sea más atractivo de lo que un Malfoy es capaz de admitir, que sus besos sean capaces de derretir al más duro y que incluso logre hacer que las palmas de Draco suden en su presencia, y eso que los Malfoy _no_ sudan, pero no son cosas que a Draco le importen demasiado, así como no le importó ver a Potter con el maldito infeliz del Ministerio.

No, son cosas banales que no tienen importancia para Draco, no cuando tiene cosas más trascendentales en las que pensar, como la boca de Harry, cerrándose suavemente sobre su propia y creciente erección.


End file.
